I'll Give You Something You Can Scream About
by ZukieLove
Summary: Kayleigh and Ashley meet Danny Jones in a nightclub, but soon find out he needs their help...Will it be a night to remember, or one they'd rather forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - nope, i dont own mcfly..if i did would i be writing fics??**

**(AN) Danny doesn't appear till thee next chap, but this is just 2 start us off..**

**Here goes D**

**xxx**

* * *

I linked arms with my best friend.

'Tonight is gonna be great' I thought. We were going on another girls night out, to celebrate the fact that it was…well, Friday. But something made tonight seem much more exciting….

"Kayleigh, you pleb! You're always zoning out on like that on me!" My best friend Ashley poked me playfully on the nose. I gave her a 'look'.

"Don't worry, keep on dreaming about Zac Efron then…"

"Ash, he was so like...a month ago!"

"Sure… Anyway what you wanna drink Kay?"

I looked at Ashley's brown eyes, and I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"Fine, no alcohol. We have the car with us anyway. Two cokes please?" She turned to the barman.

"I have to go to the loo" I said suddenly, and practically ran to the ladies. I just wanted to get away, and so I started applying lipgloss. I hated it when it was like this. Ashley always wanted to just go out and get pissed! Then again, who could blame her, we were 19 after all. I always made some excuse though, and I guess it annoyed Ashley a lot, but alcohol just seemed to freak me out after what it did to my Dad. Ashley was always so understanding. Didn't stop me feeling like a complete loser though.

"Don't do that! Kay!! Any weirdo could grab you when you're on your own like that!"

Ashley's curly blonde hair brushed my face as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Sorry" I mumbled, "And about the drinks…"

"It's okay. I'd only get completely pissed and start snogging some weirdo anway!"

"I always ruin it."

"You shutup! We're gonna have a great night, Kay, you'll see!"

Ashley took my hand and walked back over to the bar. She handed me a coke, clinked our bottles and said, "To the best friend EVER!"

"You too" I smiled, and gulped down most of the bottle.

* * *

**Please Review!!!! ****It would help me a lot :D **

**Next chapter is there **

**Read it:D**

** 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I dont own danny, or any of mcfly, unfortunately.**

**Anyway, Heres the new chap.**

**Bon Appetit. :D**

* * *

"OHMIGOSH! KAYLEIGH, LOOK OVER THERE!!" 

Ashley squealed as she stopped dancing to 'Babycakes' and pointed over my shoulder, jumping up and down. I glanced behind me and saw a circle of boys around our age dancing like prats.

"Ppmh, whatever Ash, we are so not going over there" I mumbled, assuming she fancied one of them.

"No! Kayleigh! The one in the middle!!"

She looked like she was about to have kittens. Ashley grabbed my shoulders and swivelled me around. I looked closer at the boy in the middle of the circle. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes, freckles…He caught me staring and winked. I span back around to Ashley as it finally clicked, my mouth open in shock. She grabbed my hands and half sang, half screamed, "We're in the same nightclub as DANNY JONES!!!"

Ashley hugged me as she jumped excitedly. Then she stopped, just staring over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change of mood.

"He's coming over."

"WHAT?"

"He's coming over!"

"No way."

"Hello Laydees."

I turned round and grabbed Ashley's hand. I could feel her shaking…or was it me?

"Um...Hi." I started to blush. "Sorry about that, uh, I kind of zoned out."

He smiled knowingly, his soft blue eyes seeing straight through my lie.

"I'm Danny." He held out his hand, and I shook it, my hand shaking.

"I know…" Ashley faintly squeaked from beside me. He laughed, running his fingers through his thick curls.

"I'm Kayleigh, and this is Ashley." I said, bringing Ash out of my shadow so Danny could see her properly.

"Well girls, could I buy you a drink? What are you having?"

I felt Ashley squeeze my hand gently as she said "Coke" firmly.

Danny raised one eyebrow, but he didn't say anything as he went to buy the drinks. As soon as he was out of earshot Ashley squealed again.

"He's buying us drinks! DANNY JONES is buying US drinks!!!"

"Shh!" I pushed down on her shoulders to stop her bouncing and laughed.

"He fancies you Kay!"

"No he does not. He's, he's just being polite."

Ashley's eyes lit up. "You like him too!"

"Nuh-uh!" I tried to protest but my eyes shined and I couldn't help smiling.

"Honestly Kay, you should have seen the way he was looking at you." Ashley said knowingly.

I blushed. I knew tonight was gonna be exciting.

* * *

**Review Please:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own Mcfly...they're real people for goodness sake!! lmao**

**anyhoo, this took me aages so i hope its alright!**

**thanks so much everyone who reviewed & keep reviewing!!**

**love you guys, Zukie**

**xxxx**

* * *

I grabbed hold of Ashley as her legs buckled under the weight of the unconscious figure. He slumped to the floor with a thud, but didn't wake up.

"Oh my freaking god! What are we gonna do?" Ashley breathed.

"It's ok, don't worry Ash" I squeaked, hauling her back to her feet and turning to look at the crumpled mess on the floor.

"Kayleigh! This is NOT okay! We are standing in a back corridor of a club, with a passed out Danny Jones, trying to get away from a bunch of druggie psychos!!"

Ashley whimpered and flung herself into my arms, shaking. I held onto her, planning our escape. There was a large looking cupboard not far down the corridor, and a fire door leading to a store room in the opposite direction.

"Ash, go open that door over there."

"But we can't get out that way; it's just a store room!"

"Just do it!" I pushed Ashley towards the door, and looked down at the sleeping Danny. I knew I couldn't budge him, so I slapped him hard across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT F-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth, a finger to my lips. I helped him stand up, just as Ashley ran back to us and slipped herself back underneath his arm. We managed to bundle Danny into the cupboard just as we heard the clanging of footsteps coming down the metal staircase. Ashley pulled me inside and clicked the door shut just in time.

* * *

It wasn't quite as big in there as I'd first thought. I was pressed close against Danny, his wide eyes staring into mine, matching my own fear. I could smell the alcohol on him, much stronger than it had been a few hours ago when we met.

"Ha! They're in here!" a deep, slurred voice boomed. I froze. Had they fallen for my trick, or had they caught us out? I felt Ashley's cold fingers link into mine, and squeezed them, trying to reassure her.

"They even left the door open, and there's nowhere to run…" The voice laughed, and I heard all of the footsteps move into the store room. This was my chance. I slipped out of the cupboard and tiptoed to the store room door, which could only be opened from the outside. I heard the men rummaging inside, searching for something…us. I grabbed the door and slammed it shut, locking them inside.

"OY!!"

Fists pounded against the door as I ran away from it, shaking. I opened the cupboard and Ashley stumbled out, followed by Danny who landed right on top of her.

"Ouch!"

"Ooh, sorry love…I'm a little…tipsly."

Danny lifted himself off Ashley, as she giggled.

"Tipsly? Don't you mean tipsy?"

I helped her up, giggling too.

"More like completely wasted!" I said, as Danny looked at me innocently from the floor. I smiled into those brilliant blue eyes, and was just about ready to melt, when Ashley pinched me.

"Kay, what now? There's more of them weirdos upstairs!"

* * *

Come on now, review! even if you hated it...please?

more coming relatively soon hopefully xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, i dont own mcfly...**

**This bit happens sort of in between chapter 2 and 3**

**but its from Danny's point of view**

**it explains a bit. :D**

**Please Review!! even if its criticism, it will help me write better in future

* * *

**

Danny's POV 

I leaned against the door, waiting for Kayleigh and Ashley to come out of the ladies room. I couldn't help but think they'd been there for ages, but I guess they are girls after all. I really liked the look of the brunette, Kayleigh. I wasn't sure she was all that keen on me though. Tom always said not to go with girls in clubs, or fans. You could get kiss-n-tells. But what did he know? He's got Gi, and he wasn't even here. Screw Tom, I was gonna go for it. Just then some massive druggie dude stomped up to me.

"Oy, Mcfly!"

God I hate it when they think my band is my name.

"Yeah mate?" I stood up as he walked closer to me.

"Hey guys, its that asshole from Mcfly! Come help me beat his ass!"

Oh crap. Guess he's not a fan then. He threw a punch at my head but I blocked it and shoved him away from me.

"Hey mate, whats your problem?" I yelled as about 10 of his mates came up behind him. Oh dear…

"My problem?? My problem is that you're a fucking gay twat in some crappy pop band!!"

Two of the guys dragged me to the floor and the others started punching or kicking anything they could reach. At first I fought back but realised I was losing and curled into a ball, protecting my face. As the pain soared through my arms and back, I couldn't help but wish that Tom was here now. He would know what to do. He would have called security.

It went on for about 5 minutes before I heard screams calling my name - the girls. Oh crap, I'd got them in real trouble now. I couldn't watch them get hurt. I punched the guy above me in the face and hauled myself up to see Kayleigh and Ashley run screaming out of the bathroom. I felt a sharp gash on my arm, and then a warm liquid running down it. I gasped in pain and looked up at the guy pinning me to the wall, who was holding a jagged beer bottle, covered in blood. My blood.

Suddenly the guy dropped to the floor, grabbing his crotch. A black stiletto flew past my face and hit one of the other guys in the eye. Soon all of my attackers were on the floor, injured. Kayleigh smiled at me, triumphant. Ashley stuck her little body under my arm, my blood dripping on her hair, and started pulling me down the stairs. That's when I passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading :

now review! pretty please??


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey **

**sorry for not updating in so long**

**This is crap, to be honest.**

**Sorry :(**

* * *

Danny stood up shakily, and leaned against the cold wall

Danny stood up shakily, and leaned against the cold wall. A drip of blood splashed onto the floor, and I suddenly noticed the red stain along his sleeve.

"Danny! What happened?"

I went to pull up his sleeve, but he flinched and pulled away.

"Bloody idiot glassed me."

"Let me see."

He shivered as u pulled open the torn sleeve, revealing a clean, shallow cut.

"There's no glass in it. I don't think it needs stitches either."

"Thank you miss nurse…?"

"First aid training… Didn't you have it?"

"Nah. I'm in a band love. Got people to do that for me"

He winked cheekily at me, and smiled, tearing off the rest of his tattered sleeve and throwing it on the floor.

"Hey, where'd Ashley go?"

I looked around me. I'd been so busy with Danny I hadn't noticed she'd gone. Just then I heard a clunk at the other end of the corridor.

"Ash? Ash are you okay?"

"Kayleigh come over here! I found a door!!"

Danny grabbed my hand and ran towards Ashley's shout. She was standing by a large steel fire door.

"Look, I think this goes out to the car park. Danny, try pushing it?"

Danny went to press his shoulder against the door but I could hear something on the other side. I put a hand out to stop him.

"Sshh!"

There was the sound of two men on the other side of the door.

"You sure they're down here?"

"Yep. Adam called. He said some smartass friend of Jones locked em in a store room."

"And they're gonna come out this door?"

"Yeh well it's the only way out innit? Bobby's lot are waitin at the top."

Ashleys wide eyes met my own.

"It's ok" I mouthed. The car was literally 50 metres from this door. I remembered seeing it earlier. If we could only distract these guys, we could run for it.

"OY" Danny yelled. Me and Ashley looked at him, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"OY dumbass!! Up here!!" Danny smiled at us and winked. He put a finger to his lips, and pushed us behind him.

I heard the guys on the other side of the door step back.

"Are they on the roof? How'd they get past bob-"

Suddenly Danny shoved the door open, revealing the dark car park, and two tall, muscly men. He punched one in the stomach and the other in the face.

"Which car is yours?? Run!"

He grabbed hold of Ashley who ran towards our car, unlocking the door with the remote key. I started running after them but one of the guys tripped me. I landed on the floor and felt rough hands drag me to my feet.

"Whatta we got here then?"

"Piss off!" I screamed, kicked and punched, but the guys hold on me was firm. I saw Danny turn back and stop running. He pushed Ashley on towards the car, and started coming towards the men.

"All heroic are we now Jones?"

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you! What do you want?"

"You owe us, Jones."

Danny took out his wallet and started throwing 20's. I looked at him, puzzled. Was this some kind of ransom?

"We don't want your fucking money."

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

"To teach you a lesson." The guy holding me suddenly lifted me off the ground, and threw me towards the floor. I fell onto my hands and knees, but didn't have time to register any pain before I heard loud revving coming from my left. Ashley was reversing the car into us, trying to scare the guys away. They jumped out of the way of the car, shocked. Danny yanked me upwards by my waist, out of the way just in time. I opened the door and jumped into the back seat of the car, as the men ran towards the car, diving at Danny. I pulled him inside the car by the arm, but one of them had hold of his foot.

"DRIVE!!" I screamed at Ashley, who slammed her foot to the pedal. I noticed she was crying, and her hands were shaking. The car lurched forwards, and Danny pulled his legs inside of the car. He was lying sideways over the seat, me holding him in under his arms. It was very hard to hold onto him, especially at the speed we were going. I felt my arms finally slip and Danny flew out of the car. I managed to snatch his hands in a desperate lunge, but one of the men was running beside the car, and was now pulling Danny out by his legs. Ashley was screaming, looking at me behind her and driving blindly across the car park. Danny looked behind him, and gripped my hands tightly with his fingers.

"Just GO!" He yelled at me.

"No way!" I held his hands tight. I looked towards the front of the car. We were driving at top speed towards a brick wall. Ashley saw the look of horror on my face and turned around. Then the car swerved violently to the left. I almost let go of Danny, but it knocked our pursuer away, a pair of battered converse in his hands. I pulled backwards as hard as I could, and Danny came crashing into the car on top of me. He slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the seat, breathing heavily.

"Go Ash, get us out of here!" I yelled, and the car pulled into the main road. I sat back to catch my breath for a while as we drove further away from the club. None of us had the energy to talk for a while. Then I looked towards Danny, sitting on the other side of the car.

"What the HELL was that about?"

* * *

**That was pretty long.. :S**

**Review-age?**

**Pleeeeeaaasee??**

**x Zuk**


End file.
